Frosted Bat
by Voltaire's Writer
Summary: Jack is performing the changing of the seasons when Pitch strikes again. Will Jack be saved, and Pitch defeated? Stay tuned to find out. Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Son of Batman


**Jack Frost POV**

The changing of the seasons went off without a hitch, and I am giving all the children of Gotham a well deserved snow day. Just as the blizzard reaches its peak I get shot with a weird glowing arrow. As I start falling the blizzard stops. I look down at the arrow as I'm nearing the ground; When I try pulling it out it burns my hands. Black starts invading my vision a foot away from the ground; I watch Pitch walk away. As he leaves he says.

"I guess winter is canceled permanently." Pitch

In an instant he is gone, and the world goes black.

 **Normal POV**

Batman is investigating the blizzards sudden stop when a little girl runs up to him and says.

"Batman you have to come a boy has been hurt really badly." the girl

"Take me to him now." Batman

The girl leads Batman right to him. When Batman sees the state Jack is in he is filled with a mixture of compassion and anger. Compassion towards the boy and anger at who ever did this to him. Batman runs to the boys side, and checks for a pulse. He relaxes slightly when he finds one. Batman then turns to the girl, and asks.

"Did you see who did this?" Batman

"No he was leaving when I got here." the girl

"Is there anything else you can remember anything at all?" Batman

"As the man was leaving he said "I guess winter is canceled permanently." then he was gone, and I ran to get help." the girl

"You have been a big help I need you to go home now the boy will be alright." Batman

"Yes Batman." the girl

The girl runs home, and Batman looks at Jack. He calls the Bat-mobile, picks Jack up, and puts him in the car driving off. Heading off to the Bat-cave he calls Alfred, and says.

"Prep the med wing we have an injured guest." Batman

"Right away sir." Alfred

When they arrive at the Bat-cave; Batman gently picks up the boy out of the seat, and heads to the med wing. When he gets there Alfred turns around, and looks first at Batman then the boy in his arms. Batman walks past him, and lays Jack down on the table. Alfred says.

"I'll do what I can. I'll call you when he wakes. Find who ever did this, and make him pay severely." Alfred

"I will. Thanks Alfred." Batman

Batman heads to the main part of the cave confident that the boy will be alright. When he gets there he begins tracking down the perpetrator. He spends hours on the computer when he finds nothing Alfred walks in, and says.

"The boy is awake, and panicking maybe you can calm him down." Alfred

The two walk to the med wing. When they get there Batman walks to the table, and says.

"Who are you?" Batman

"I'm Jack Frost. Who are you, and where am I?" Jack

"I'm Batman, and You're in my cave." Batman

Jack nods, and tries to sit up. Batman gently pushes him back down, and says.

"Easy there you have near fatal injuries you need to take it easy." Batman

"But Pitch he is getting away. He is going to hurt people. If his plan succeeds the entire world will be plunged back into the Dark Ages permanently. I have to stop him." Jack

"No I have to stop him. You are in no condition to fight; I need all the information you have on this guy." Batman

"Pitch Black is the king of nightmares he feeds on fear; Without out it he is powerless in a place like Gotham he will be very hard to beat." Jack

Batman files the information away, picks up the arrow that was removed from Jacks gut, and says.

"Do you know what this is?" Batman

"The arrow that he shot me with, but I don't know what it's made out of. You'll have to find out yourself. Sorry I couldn't be more helpful." Jack

"You have been very helpful. I'm going to track this Pitch Black down. While I'm gone Alfred is in charge. He is under strict instructions not to let you out of that bed until you are fully recovered." Batman

"I understand Batman that arrow really took a lot out of me it burned my hands when I took hold of it." Jack

"I'll have the arrow analyzed. I'll be back soon." Batman

Jack nods, and Batman leaves. As soon as he is on the road he calls Hal, and says.

"I need you to meet me on the roof of GCPD. I need a favor." Batman

"I'll be right there." Hal

Hal and Batman arrive on the GCPD roof. When they get there Batman says to Hal.

"I need you to analyze this arrow that was pulled out of a young boy who is currently recovering in my cave. The victim burned his hands attempting to remove it. It is obviously made out of an unknown element." Batman

Hal walks over to Batman, and says.

"I got it. Ring scan, and identify." Hal

As soon as he says it the ring does as instructed. When Hal sees the results his eyes go wide, and he says.

"Where did you get this. This arrow is made out of crystallized fire. This is one of the rarest elements in the universe. It is only found on this planet." Hal

"It came from a new villain who has the power to make it from any source of heat. He depends on fear for his food source. This arrow was specifically made to get rid of someone who is capable of stopping him." Batman

"So your saying this villain feeds on fear definitely not human. So how bad are we talking here?" Hal

"This guy is the worst villain I have seen other than Dark Side." Batman

"So are we going to need the rest of the League to beat this guy?" Hal

"Yes. Go to Head Quarters, and have Cyborg send out the alert. While I track down the thermal signature of the materials used to make the arrow. I'll gather intell, and meet you back at head quarters." Batman

With that said Batman melts into the shadows, and is gone. Hal heads off to do as instructed with a frown on his face. Batman follows the signature to a tunnel. He goes down the tunnel, and finds an intricate network of tunnels at it's center is a massive cavern with a globe in the center. Batman takes lots of pictures, and heads out the way he came. When he gets out he goes directly to head quarters the entire League looks at him with questioning looks. Batman sits down, and says.

"Hours ago a boy was nearly killed with an arrow of unknown origin. I contacted Green Lantern, and had him analyze it. The arrow was made of crystallized fire I traced the thermal signature of the material to a network of underground tunnels." Batman

Batman shows the pictures to the League, and Green Lantern says.

"If you found the bad guys lair what are we doing sitting here?"Green Lantern

"We don't know enough about the enemy; We would be fighting blind." Wonder Woman

"Can we talk to the boy see if he knows anything about his attacker?" Superman

"No his wounds are to severe to receive visitors. He lost consciousness shortly after I talked to him." Batman

"Spooky did you get any intell out of him at all?" Green Lantern

"The enemies name is Pitch Black. He plans to plunge the world back into the Dark Ages permanently. I have no idea how he is planning to accomplish this, which is why I wasn't going to mention it until I had more details." Batman

"What can we do to end this threat, and capture the one responsible?" Shazzam

"Keep a watchful eye on your cities take note of anything unusual." Batman

"Is there anything in particular we need to be watching for?" Superman

"A noticeable increase in unexplained nightmares. This guy is also known as the nightmare king; So that is a good place to start." Batman

Everyone nods, and heads out of the room. As Batman is walking out of the room Clark puts his hand on his shoulder, and says.

"This guy is going to be punished, and the kid is going to be fine. You don't need to worry so much." Superman

"You're right Clark we will catch him, and when we do we will throw him in the most secure prison we can find. So that he will never hurt or threaten anyone again." Batman

Clark nods, and walks away leaving Batman alone in the hall images of Jack floating through his mind. He immediately heads to the Bat-mobile to check with Alfred on the boys condition. When Alfred doesn't respond Batman heads strait to the cave very quickly. When he gets there Alfred walks up to him, and says.

"I'm afraid that the boys condition has deteriorated. He has a very bad fever. I had to put him in a bathtub full of ice. His fever is going down slowly, but it is to soon to say if he will make it or not." Alfred

"Thanks Alfred I'll take it from here." Batman

Alfred nods, and walks away. Batman walks over to the tub, and looks at Jack; his skin is slightly flushed from the fever, and his breathing is erratic. Worry fills Batman's heart as he assesses Jack's condition. The feeling begins to subside when Jack's hand twitches. Batman reaches down, and checks Jack's temperature, and notices it is dropping. He continues to monitor Jack for the next hour. When the fever breaks Batman removes him from the tub, and takes him back to the med wing. When he gets there he sees Alfred standing by the bed with a towel. Alfred dries the boy off, Batman puts him back on the bed, and sits in the chair to wait for Jack to wake up.

Half an hour later Jack wakes up, and Batman says.

"How are you feeling?" Batman

"Better. Thank you." Jack

"Jack my friends would like to talk to you. Are you well enough for visitors?" Batman

"No problem. I'm feeling a lot better. I would be happy to meet your friends." Jack

Batman nods, and leaves the room.

 **(Pitches Lair)**

A nightmare comes running in, stops in front of Pitch, and says.

"I saw Batman Pick up Jack Frost, and take him away. As soon as he left I came right here to tell you." Nightmare

"Well then since he was rescued we are going to have to push up our time table. We can't have those adults ruining all of my carefully made plans now can we. You may go." Pitch

The Nightmare turns, and leaves. Pitch has already launched his attack on the children of the world. He walks up to the next group of Nightmares, and orders them saying.

"Execute phase two as directed." Pitch

The Nightmares leave as ordered. With his attack on the adults underway Pitch breaths a sigh of relief, and walks back to the Globe watching as all but one of the lights go out. As far as he is concerned he is getting everything he ever wanted.

 **(The Bat-cave)  
** The Justice League arrives with a report, and to see the boy. Batman shows them to med wing. Alfred has already gone to the main house. The med wing is full of concerned faces when the League sees Jacks condition. Jack looks at them with a confused look. Then he looked down at his bloody bandage realizing that his wound was bleeding again he laid back down carefully. Batman sent him a disapproving scowl to which Jack responded with a sheepish grin. Right then Jack knew he shouldn't have been sitting up, was very sorry for worrying Batman, and his friends. Jack looks at Batman, and says.

"Sorry for pushing myself, and making you worry Batman please forgive me." Jack

Batman looks at Jacks tired sorrowful face, he can instantly tell how sorry Jack is, why he did what he did, and says.

"You have never had anyone actually care about you. Have you?" Batman

"No I haven't. The people in my life right now only care about me, because I can help them. Except maybe a little fairy named Baby Tooth." Jack

"Well I do no strings attached." Batman

"So you forgive me." Jack

Batman nods causing Jack to smile a smile so full of joy that it causes everyone else in the room smile too. Superman steps forward to say something to Jack when Baby Tooth flies into the room, and right up to Jacks bed. He sees her, and says.

"Hey Baby Tooth. How are you?" Jack

Baby Tooth sees the wound in Jack's stomach, and is consumed by worry. She thinks the adults hurt Jack, and is about to make them pay. Jack sees this, and says.

"Easy there Baby Tooth don't get the wrong idea. It was Pitch that tried to kill me. Batman saved me; He is my friend." Jack

Baby Tooth looks at Jack, smiles, and nods. She goes into Jack's hoody pocket to rest after her tiring day of searching. Everyone has amused, and surprised looks on their faces. Superman says.

"My name is Superman. This is Flash, Shazzam, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern." Superman

"My name is Jack Frost pleased to meet you." Jack

"Pleased to meet you too Jack." Superman

"Jack what else can you tell me about Pitch Black. I know you are still recovering, but the matter is quite urgent." Flash

"Why what's going on?" Jack

"The entire world is gripped by violent nightmares, and we have no idea how to stop it." Flash

"Pitch is launching that big of an attack with his Nightmares this soon I thought it would be at least another month." Jack

"What would make him move up his time table?" Flash

"One of Pitch's Nightmares must have seen Batman rescue me." Jack

"So he wants to complete his plan before the Justice League gets involved, and ruins his plan." Batman

"You said a Nightmare saw you. Do you mean they are living things?" Superman

"Yes. They are made out of tainted dream sand, and are very much alive. This quality is what makes dreams so vivid." Jack

"Tainted dream sand. Does that mean there is dream sand that is not tainted?" Green Lantern

"Yes." Jack

"Jack were could we get some of this dream sand to study?" Batman

"Talk to the Sandman. Tell him you are my friend. He should give you some Batman." Jack

"So what is the plan?" Shazzam

"The rest of the League will locate, and destroy as many Nightmares as you can while I obtain a sample of the dream sand." Batman

The League members nod, and leave the room. After everyone left Batman looks at Jack, and says.

"Stay put. Alfred will make sure you recover properly. I'll be back as soon as I can."Batman

"I understand Batman. I'll be fine. See you when you get back." Jack

Batman nods, and walks out of the room. Seconds later Alfred walks in, and starts changing his bandages. After Alfred finished Jack laid down, and went back to sleep.


End file.
